Reverso
by Amanur
Summary: Ela tem uma familia que vive das aparências.Ele tem uma familia que morre pelas aparências.Ela queria ser livre. Ele queria ser preso. Ela queria voar. Ele queria correr. Mas ambos queriam estar em alta velocidade.  Sasu x Saku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

...

Reverso

By Amanur

Capítulo 1

...

É engraçado como as coisas funcionam na vida. Enquanto você está em casa estudando, ou limpando o seu quarto, a pessoa destinada a passar o resto da vida com você pode estar no outro lado do país, fazendo as malas sem fazer a mínima idéia de que irá se encontrar com você algum dia. Ela costumava a comparar a vida com uma teia de aranha, onde pudesse escolher qual caminho tomar. Afinal, se não tivesse escolhido ir para aquela determinada faculdade, poderia nunca tê-lo encontrado. Mas ele estava ali, esperando para que ela o escolhesse, para que um cruzasse pelo caminho do outro.

Isso a lembrava de uma coisa! Quando era pequena, Sakura costumava a fazer um pedido para a primeira estrela que aparecia no céu.

— Estrela que brilha no céu... Estrela que tudo pode ver! Proteja-o até o dia em que nos conhecermos, para juntos, eu e ele viver. — na época, ela não se referia à ninguém em específico. A menina clamava apenas por aquele escolhido a ficar ao seu lado, sem a menor idéia de que seria _ele_. Talvez, algum dia, ela devesse agradecer à estrela por tê-lo guardado para ela. Para ser dela, e somente dela.

_When you get making kisses.._

(Quando você me beija)

_That's money honey_

(Isso é dinheiro, querido)

_well I'm your lover and your mistress_

(Quando eu sou a sua amante e sua mestra)

_That's money honey_

(Isso é dinheiro, querido)

_When you touch me, it's so delicious_

(Quando você me toca é tão delicioso)

_That's money honey_

(Isso é dinheiro, querido)

_Baby when you tell me the pieces_

(Querido, quando você me deixa em pedaços)

_That's money honey_

(Isso é dinheiro, querido)

O que era isso? Lady Gaga? As batidas da música eletrônica vibravam dentro de seu peito. As luzes coloridas, que dançavam do teto, sempre a fazia se sentir tonta, meio perdida entre a multidão que dançava animadamente no meio da pista. As risadas, as conversas, o cheiro de cigarro misturado aos perfumes baratos, o hálito alcoólico das pessoas a sua volta, o empurra-empurra... Tudo parecia lhe deixar cada vez mais zonza. As doses de Martini que havia tomado já não faziam mais o mesmo efeito que costumava lhe fazer, e agora ela se perguntava por que aceitara ir àquele lugar com seu namorado e alguns amigos. Sentia-se confusa, como se tivesse acordado, pela primeira vez, para a vida que lhe cercava.

Ah, sim! Era o seu aniversário, lembrou-se.

Reconheceu a culpada por estar ali, dançando agarrada num colega de faculdade. Por mais que a Karin tenha lhe dado mil motivos para sair de casa no sábado à noite, no fundo, ela sabia que sua amiga apenas queria se livrar da mãe problemática que tinha.

Enquanto ela balançava o corpo, meio sem equilíbrio por causa dos saltos, viu seu namorado sentado no bar, bebericando alguma coisa olhando para ela.

Suspirou. Apesar da música não estar na sua lista de favoritas, achava pior vê-lo sozinho.

— Tem certeza de que não quer dançar, Chi? — ela perguntou ao moreno, que parecia não se importar em estar no bar.

Acomodou-se sobre as pernas do namorado, sentindo as próprias já cansadas por ter passado tanto tempo de pé.

Ele bebeu mais um gole do que bebia e abraçou a moça por trás, encostando o queixo sobre o ombro descoberto dela, pois sua garota vestia a blusa tomara-que-caia preta que ele lhe dera um mês atrás.

— Acredite quando digo que sou péssimo dançarino. Sou famoso por estragar sapatos femininos em pistas de dança, Sah. — lhe respondeu, com aquele sorriso.

Aquele sorriso amplo, cheio de vida e afabilidade. Aquele mesmo sorriso que já lhe deixou sem fôlego por muitas vezes, mas que agora não lhe surtia efeito algum.

Ficaram os dois ali, sentados, olhando para a multidão que se divertia na pista, até não agüentarem mais. Itachi ainda quis se despedir dos amigos que ainda estavam se divertindo na pista de dança, mas ela tinha pressa em voltar para casa. Além disso, se sentia inspirada à quebrar as regras de etiqueta ao qual seguia tão cegamente. E tinha certeza de que ninguém os engoliria vivo, caso resolvessem sumir para dar uma escapadinha.

—... Eu sei que não, Sah! Mas é uma questão de segurança. Além disso, podemos preocupá-los à toa! É melhor avisarmos, antes que saiam por aí, perturbando os outros por motivo algum. — ele lhe disse.

Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, e se odiava por isso. Tudo o que ela queria era poder não se preocupar com nada, e fazer o que bem vier em sua telha. Mas não! Era arriscado demais, perigoso demais, estúpido demais... Sair de uma danceteria sem avisar ninguém era o fim do mundo!

— Tsc! — bufou para si mesma, em irritação.

Depois de ouvir a noticia sobre sua partida, Karin se aproximou da aniversariante.

— Você está bem? — a ruiva questionou.

— Uhum...

— Uhum! Não foi muito convincente... Amanhã conversaremos, ok?

— Ok...

— A propósito... Deixei seu presente de aniversário no porta malas do carro do Itachi! — Karin lhe deu um abraço, e um beijo no rosto. Mas tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer para demonstrar alguma empatia, foi esboçar um leve sorriso.

Depois de se despedir dos seus outros amigos, seu namorado pegou em sua mão e a levou para longe da multidão. Do lado de fora, ao ar livre, se sentiu um pouco melhor. A brisa fresca da madrugada aliviava a tontura. Além disso, era bom saber que a chuva não voltara. Afinal, era primeiro de Agosto — seu aniversário, o mês das chuvas. Ela sempre se sentia mal nessa época do ano. Tanto pelo clima desagradável, quanto pela relação que sua mãe fizera suas lágrimas às chuvas. E pensar que seu aniversário era no mês nas lágrimas, não lhe animava nem um pouco. E por isso, ela decidira que jamais choraria em Agosto — para tornar aquela época do ano menos insuportável.

Em seguida, os dois se viam no estacionamento local. Mas antes de deixá-la entrar no carro, Itachi a imprensou contra o carro, de forma a lhe deixar sem escapatórias. Manteve-se de frente para ela, com os braços bloqueando suas duas únicas saídas. O olhar dele estava cheio de expressão, ela percebeu. Talvez fosse admiração, o que ela via em seus olhos negros, profundos. E quando ele virou a cabeça, levemente para a esquerda, ela soube instantaneamente que iria receber um beijo daqueles lábios.

Mas desta vez, ela se esquivou.

— O que foi, bebê? Não gostou da festa? — ele perguntou, estranhando a reação da namorada.

No entanto, ela não sabia o que responder. Não sabia se o problema era mesmo a festa planejada há dois meses por ele se seus amigos, toda perfeitinha para que tudo desse certo. Não sabia se o problema era mesmo o fato de ele ter catalogado todas as músicas que ele pensava que ela gostava, e ter pago para o DJ tocar, só para agradá-la. Não sabia se o problema era aquele apelido idiota que ele lhe dera. Não sabia nem se o problema era o fato de ter um namorado que parece devotar a própria vida à ela, como muitas de suas amigas sonhavam em ter. Tudo o que sabia era que algo a incomodava. Algo a incomodava profundamente.

— Amei! Estava perfeita. — respondeu, sem saber se era mentira ou verdade.

Itachi a olhava agora, sem muita credibilidade. Ela não fora convincente outra vez em sua resposta. Mas como sempre, ele estava disposto a agradá-la.

— Engana-se, se pensa que sua noite acabou, mocinha. Ainda tenho uma reserva num belo quarto em um hotel para passarmos a noite, hum? O que acha?

Ah, droga! Tudo o que ela queria era acabar logo com aquela noite, e não prolongá-la ainda mais. Não que não gostasse de passar a noite com o namorado, mas, no momento, ela simplesmente não estava com humor para aquilo. Como poderia dizer isso sem chateá-lo?

Ela entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, sentindo o calor de sua pele, já tão familiar, enquanto pensava em algo para lhe dizer.

— Você sabe que eu te amo, né, Chi? — suas palavras saíram meio aos trancos e barrancos, como se não quisessem sair da garganta. Mas se sentiu aliviada por ter conseguido dizê-las.

Mas ele, por outro lado, não parecia muito contente por tê-las ouvido.

— Por que está me dizendo isso, Sakura? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Já faz um tempo que você anda meio estranha...

Suspirou, forçando mais um sorriso. Seria o décimo, daquela noite?, pensou.

— Por nada... Acho que só estou meio estressada com a empresa do meu pai. Ele anda investindo em uns medicamentos meio suspeitos... — o que era totalmente verdade. Ela suspirou, ponderando mais sobre o que dizer — Quer saber? Vamos logo para esse quarto que você reservou, ok? Quem sabe você não tira esse meu estresse das minhas costas, hum?

— Ok.

Apesar do sorriso que ele lhe deu, ela sabia que ele não estava convencido ainda. Afinal, Itachi não era burro. Pelo contrário. Se não fosse por sua mente brilhante, inclusive, não teria herdado a empresa do pai antes mesmo de entrar para a faculdade, onde se conheceram e, agora, juntos, estudavam administração.

Entraram no sedã negro, e partiram. Em dez minutos, graças ao pouco movimento no transito, chegaram em frente ao hotel onde ele fizera a reserva. Depois de pegar as chaves na recepção, ele a conduziu até o elevador. O botão do décimo sexto andar fora acionado, e ela teve um pensamento um tanto quanto pervertido.

Ok, é altamente erótico!, admitiu. Mas Itachi jamais aceitaria fazer sexo no elevador. Além de poderem estar sendo vigiados por câmeras escondidas atrás do espelho, não era higiênico, confortável, ou seguro. E insano, é claro. Coisa de gente sem princípios, educação ou classe. Ele diria que é coisa para vadias fazerem, e não uma moça de família. Afinal, ela também vinha de um bom berço, com seu próprio pai dizia.

As pesadas portas metálicas se abriram e, tão logo, se viram diante um extenso corredor de parede e piso brancos. Entraram no quarto 1608. O espaço era amplo, com um belo tapete branco e felpudo no centro, cheio de móveis caros. A vista da janela dava para o centro da cidade, onde só se via as luzes da cidade. Quando fechou as cortinas, e virou-se para o namorado, o encontrou se desfazendo da jaqueta jeans que vestia. Seus sapatos já haviam sido retirados.

— Quer ouvir alguma coisa? — ele lhe perguntou — Beber algo? Acho que tem uísque no frigobar.

— Uísque.

Enquanto ele lhe servia mais uma dose de álcool para beber, ela se livrava dos saltos. Tirou a fita que prendia o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, e deitou-se na cama de casal, com lençóis de seda. E achou exagero por ele ter pagado por algo tão desnecessário. Afinal, qualquer lençol de algodão teria servido para o mesmo propósito muito bem.

— Ah, que saco! — Itachi resmungou, enquanto se acomodava ao lado dela, lhe entregando a bebida — Me lembrei que amanhã meu irmão voltará para casa.

Ela bebeu um gole da bebida, se deixando refrescar pelos três cubos de gelo que ele havia acrescentado ao copo.

— Será que irei conhecê-lo, desta vez? — ela o indagou.

— Eu preferiria que não...

Dentre todas as qualidades que ela não conseguia sequer enumerar sobre seu namorado, ele tinha esse defeito: não falar muito sobre a família. Sakura pouco sabia sobre qualquer parente do próprio namorado e, isso, às vezes, a intrigava. Irritava, na verdade. Por que era como se ele não confiasse nela. Toda vez que lhe fazia alguma pergunta a respeito, ele sempre desviava do assunto com outro, ou lhe dava respostas vagas demais. Tudo o que ela sabia é que ele não se orgulhava muito da família, e não queria aborrecê-la com assuntos entediantes. Além disso, tudo o que importava para ele era ela. Mas Sakura queria mais; muito mais do que isso. Ela desejava poder saber tudo sobre o namorado que insistia em manter aquele ar de mistério. Aquele mesmo ar que havia lhe despertado interesse desde o início, mas que já perdera o encanto.

E agora, ele sabia exatamente no que ela estava pensando. Pois sempre que tocavam naquele assunto, ela fazia aquela expressão de preocupação, misturada com decepção. Ela sentia uma urgência por saber sobre sua família que ele não entendia. Ele achava que tê-lo ao seu lado deveria lhe bastar, assim como estar com ela já lhe era o suficiente.

Ahhh, Sakura!, pensou. Tão complicada e perfeitinha. Lembrou-se do porque ter se apaixonado perdidamente por ela. Sua mania de perfeccionismo era encantador. Não que ele fosse o "senhor organizado" em pessoa, mas gostava vê-la preocupada em deixar tudo em ordem. Isso lhe mostrava que além de uma bela patricinha, Sakura tinha algum juízo. Pois de gente desorganizada, ele já estava farto.

De repente, ela se aninhou em seus braços, depois de esvaziar o copo, e fechou os olhos. Ele acariciou seus cabelos, ainda ansioso pela primeira noite de sexo com a namorada. Já faziam dez meses que estavam juntos, mas ela sempre se esquivava sutilmente. Tinha esperanças de que agora, depois de tanto tempo, ela fosse confiar mais nele. Afinal, com toda o carinho e atenção que ele lhe dedicava, ele tinha certeza de que ela saberia que ele não a machucaria. Mesmo sem ter certeza absoluta de que ela fosse mesmo virgem ou não, isto é. Mas ao constar o cansaço expresso em seu rosto, ele logo soube que ficaria a ver navios e se sentiu frustrado ao ver seus planos irem por água abaixo. Ele até mesmo havia comprado uma lingerie nova para ela, que deixara bem embrulhada numa caixa, e deixada em baixo da cama para lhe fazer surpresa. Ainda havia escolhido a dedo um belo colar de prata, já que ela não gostava de ouro. Mas Sakura sequer perguntou sobre seus presentes.

No dia seguinte, assim que amanheceu, Sakura parecia completamente renovada. Abriu as cortinas do quarto, deixando os raios de sol entrar pela janela. Mais ao longe, no horizonte, no entanto, nuvens se aglomeravam ameaçando se aproximar. Suspirou. Afinal, aquele seria mais um Agosto de desgosto, como sua avó lhe dizia quando era pequena.

Seu namorado ainda dormia tranquilamente na cama. Estava de bruços, todo esparramado pelo colchão, sem camisa e de cabelos soltos. Karin o comparava à um Deus grego, e ela concordava. Sorriu com o pensamento e se aninhou ao seu lado, lhe enchendo de beijos no rosto.

— Eu já te disse que adoro vê-lo dormir?

— Hnnn... Então por que me acordou? — resmungou.

— Hehehehe... Por que ainda prefiro ver a cor dos seus olhos. — ela diz, tirando seus fios de cabelo que cobria aquele rosto perfeito.

— Mas é você quem tem a cor de olhos mais bonitos por aqui! — ele a pegou pela cintura, fazendo-a deitar as costas no colchão, para deitar-se por cima dela.

Ela exibiu um daqueles sorrisos que ele tanto gostava. Um sorriso em que até os olhos verdes pareciam lhe sorrir.

— É verdade, é verdade! — ela lhe diz em divertimento.

Então, essa foi a deixa. Ele se aproximou para beijar aqueles lábios suculentos. Passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos sedosos dela, enquanto a outra ia, lentamente, deslizando pela cintura. Só de pensar em tocá-la, ele já se sentia eufórico e excitado. Afinal, Sakura era uma gostosa desejável por muitos marmanjos da faculdade. Embora não gostasse de pensar nela daquela maneira, tinha que admitir que ela fosse linda em todos os aspectos físicos que um ser humano poderia ser.

Ela, em resposta, abraçou o pescoço dele, mas já entrando em estado de alerta. Sakura sabia o que ele queria, mas não se julgava pronta para fazer aquilo com ele ainda. Não que ela fosse uma puritana, ou tivesse feito votos de castidade. Sua mente apenas bloqueava aquele tipo de contato mais íntimo. Era quase como se recebesse um choque, toda vez que a mão dele tocava sua barriga. E então, ela o afastou.

— Estou morrendo de fome! — forçou um sorriso, sabendo que o deixaria chateado. Ela sempre soube que ele ficava frustrado quando isso acontecia. E se amaldiçoava por aquilo, por que tinha medo de que o dia em que ele desistisse dela chegasse antes de poder resolver seu problema. Tinha medo de abusar da boa vontade e paciência que o Itachi tinha a seu dispor.

Ele pigarreou, passando as mãos nos cabelos, se acomodando para sentar. Forçou um sorriso para ela também.

— Tem uma cafeteria muito boa a três quadras daqui. — lhe disse.


	2. Chapter 2

Reverso

By Amanur

Capítulo 2

...

Os raios de sol entravam pela pequena janela da cozinha, enquanto Sakura arrumava a louça suja dentro da máquina de lavar, por que sua empregada adoecera e não pode ir trabalhar. Enquanto apertava os botões, ela se perguntava como pôde deixar seu último dia de férias se passar daquela forma. Depois do ótimo café da manhã que tomara com Itachi, ele a levou de volta para casa, por que, de repente, pareciam dois estranhos.

— Eu te ligo mais tarde! — fui todo o que ele lhe disse, antes de sair daquele carro, após pegar a grande sacola que reunia todos os presentes de seus amigos.

E agora, cá estava, na cozinha, cuidando da louça suja do dia anterior. Como posso ser tão patética?, se perguntou. Não conseguia acreditar que havia deixado o namorado perfeito para trás, para ficar ali. Sua mãe estava na casa de uma amiga, enquanto o seu padrasto assistia à um jogo de futebol na sala.

Voltou para seu quarto, para poder abrir seus presentes. O primeiro que viu, foi o de sua amiga. Uma bela boneca de pano feito pelas mãos exclusivas da própria Karin. Sua amiga trabalhava com artesanatos nas horas vagas e, isso significa que, nas férias, é só o que fazia. Karin era fascinada por bonecas de pano e, muitas vezes, passava a noite inteira costurado-as. Dentre todas as suas amigas patricinhas, Karin era a que menos tinha poder aquisitivo — era a única que precisava trabalhar para pagar a faculdade. E talvez, por mais errado que isso possa soar, esse era o motivo pelo qual ela gostava mais da garota, dentre todas as suas amigas.

O próximo presente que abriu foi de Sai. O estrangeiro que veio da Koreia para estudar administração na mesma faculdade que elas. Ela se lembrou de tê-lo visto dançando com a Karin, embora todos já soubessem que ele só tinha olhos para sua outra amiga, a Ino. Se é que ela podia mesmo chamá-la de amiga...

Seu celular vibrou sobre o criado mudo, enquanto ela olhava o livro de poesias que ele lhe dera. Todos os seus amigos haviam acertado nos presentes, mas somente por que lhe pediram que fizesse uma lista do que gostaria de ganhar. Apesar das brincadeirinhas e piadas do Naruto sobre ela querer um iate, uma limusine, ou uma casa em uma ilha, ela não abusou nos pedidos deixando apenas coisas banais.

— _Advinha! — _pelo seu tom, não podia ser boa coisa.

— Sua mãe.

— _Argh! Ela acordou com TPM hoje! Estou te dizendo, aquela mulher está insuportável! Que tal passar a tarde no parque? O sol está maravilhoso! Quem sabe não te inspira alguma coisa?_

— Você dormiu esta noite?

— _Siiimm_... — suspeitei.

— Tem certeza de que sim?

— _Por favor, por favor, por favoooorrr!_

Suspirei.

— Ok. Levarei meu caderno.

— _Eu te amo!_

— Acho bom mesmo...

Sakura vestiu um tênis e saiu de casa carregando seu caderno de poesias embaixo dos braços. A encontrou praticamente deitada, esparramada, num banco de madeira na calçada da rua em frente à praça.

— Por que não escolheu um banco dentro da praça? — perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado, acordando-a de seu cochilo.

— Hum? Não estou a fim de sujar minhas botas na lama! — ela levantou um dos pés, para exibir seu novo par de couros nos pés. E então lhe deu um beijo no rosto e se acomodou no banco, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro para dormir.

— Vou fechar os olhos só para descansar as pálpebras, ok?

— Uhum...

— É sério! Gostou do meu presente?

— Amei! A boneca é linda! Acho que é a mais bonita que você já fez até hoje!

— Né? Né? Fiquei com pena de te dar também! Mas como você é ótima amiga, acho que merecia.

— Valeu, Ka...

— Agora me conta que cara de bunda foi aquela de ontem!

Sakura a olhou de canto para constar que Karin realmente estava de olhos fechados.

— Tem certeza de que não quer dormir? — não que tivesse problemas para se abrir com a amiga, ela apenas não sabia ainda o que dizer. Sequer havia entendido o que acontecia consigo mesma.

Karin abriu o olho esquerdo para olhá-la.

— Desembucha!

— Ah... Sei lá... Ultimamente tenho me sentido estranha.

— Em que sentido?

— Você já teve a sensação de ter tudo o que queria, mas, ainda assim, senti falta de alguma coisa, mesmo sem conseguir distinguir bem o que é?

— Ahm... Hello! Eu não tenho uma família rica! Por tanto, não!, eu nunca tive essa sensação de ter tudo o que queria ter!

— Ah... Foi mal.

— Tudo bem! Por que eu sei que um dia ainda conseguirei tudo o que quero! — Karin sorriu, mesmo de olhos fechados.

— Bom... Pois é... Dinheiro compra felicidade, mas não toda ela! — apesar de estava falando aquilo, ela não tinha bem certeza sobre o que estava dizendo.

— Você está falando do Itachi?

— Claro que não! O Chi é maravilhoso! É o namorado que sempre sonhei ter...

— Falando nisso, vocês... Conseguiram?

— Conseguimos dormir, sim. Um do lado do outro! — revirou os olhos, e ouviu a amiga bufar.

Talvez por, justamente, ser a pessoa mais próxima à Sakura, Karin era a pessoa que menos a entendia. Sakura morava em uma bela casa, tinha dois pais excelentes que não a incomodava — como sua mãe estressada fazia —, não se preocupava com contas a pagar, e ainda fisgara um dos caras mais lindo do campus. Ela tinha todos os motivos para ser invejada, e ainda nunca estava satisfeita. Talvez, como ouvira a Ino comentar outro dia, a Sakura não passava mesmo de uma patricinha mimada e sonhadora, filhinha de papai. Só que Karin detestava pensar assim, pois tinha grande apreço pela amiga, já que não era tão esnobe quanto o resto da turma. Mas, às vezes, Sakura conseguia irritá-la com suas frescuras.

Suspirou, se acomodando mais sobre o ombro da amiga, resmungando algo sobre tentar cochilar.

Em resposta, Sakura resmungou de volta por não poder se mover muito com ela ali, mas a deixou quieta. Trouxe mais para perto seu caderno, percebendo que havia poucas pessoas passando por perto. A chuva que caíra Sábado à tarde ainda espantava os visitantes do parque, permitindo que apenas alguns aventureiros se arriscassem a caminhar pela grama ainda úmida.

Apoiou seu caderno no encosto de braço do banco para escrever, após pegar a caneta que trouxe no bolso da jaqueta jeans. Ela havia começado a escrever um poema há dois dias, e esperava conseguir terminá-lo ali. Era fato que conseguia se inspirar mais quando estava ao ar livre. Não sabia bem dizer por que. Achava que há algo no ar, na paisagem, nas pessoas, que a faz pensar mais... Diferentemente das quatro paredes brancas do seu quarto.

Ela tinha acabado de terminar uma estrofe de cinco versos quando, de repente, uma moto preta e gigante parou bem em frente ao banco em que elas estavam. Karin se assustou com o som do motor, e o cara que pilotava aquele monstrengo tirou o capacete. As duas o viram passar as mãos nos cabelos para ajeitar os fios, e as olhar com uma sobrancelha erguida, com um pouco de presunção.

— Sabem me dizer onde fica o hospital Central? Sei que fica por perto, mas estou meio perdido. — ele tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto. Parecia exausto, na verdade. Exausto e preocupado.

Sakura não pensou duas vezes. Arrancou uma folha do seu caderno e, rapidamente, desenhou um esboço de mapa para localizá-lo. Achou que fosse mais prático do que ficar lhe indicando "vire aqui, dobre ali, depois dobre mais uma rua e vá até a outra para dobrar mais uma vez". As pessoas sempre se perdem quando recebem esse tipo de instrução.

— Aqui. — lhe entregou o papel — Você está aqui, nesta rua — apontou para o desenho — e o hospital fica aqui.

Ele ficou olhando o desenho no papel por um tempo. Constou que o hospital ficava a umas seis quadras do parque. Depois, dobrou a folha ao meio e a enfiou dentro da jaqueta de couro que vestia.

— Valeu. — pôs de volta o capacete e se mandou.

Quando Sakura voltou para os seus esboços no caderno, Karin a cutucou. Sua amiga a olhava com os olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

— O que foi? — perguntou.

— Você viu o que eu vi?

— Não vi nenhum homem sem camisa, Karin! — revirou os olhos, no mesmo instante em que a amiga lhe deu um tapa da testa. E ela odeia quando a Karin faz isso.

— Aquele é o irmão do Itachi, sua debilóide!

— Que Itachi? O meu príncipe encantado Itachi?

— Siiiiiim! Aquele é o irmão delinqüente do seu príncipe encantado. Aquele que já foi preso por dirigir em alta velocidade, e depois por esfaquear um homem em uma briga! Aquele que ficou dando em cima de mim por um semestre inteiro enquanto se esfregava em todas as outras garotas da faculdade, se achando a última bolachinha do pacote, mesmo depois de eu lhe dar VINTE FORAS. Odeio esse cara! Por que ele está aqui? Eu pensei que ele não estivesse mais na capital... — ela comenta, pondo a mão sobre o queixo, pensativa — E por que ele agiu como se não me conhecesse? Garanto que ainda está mordidinho, aquele filho da mãe...

Apesar do Itachi lhe falar pouco sobre a família, Sasuke parecia ser o assunto proibido. Nunca o viu falar nada sobre o irmão. E isso o que acabara de ouvir da amiga, era tudo o que ela sabia a respeito do cunhado, somente por ser o que os boatos davam conta sobre o rapaz.

Sakura entrou na faculdade um ano depois do Itachi e Karin terem entrado. Nesse período em que ela ainda estava na escola, aparentemente, Sasuke também cursava administração junto com o irmão. Mas na mesma época em que Sakura se matriculara para o curso, Sasuke trancou a sua matricula para sumir do mapa. E é por isso que Karin o conhecia, e Sakura não.

Ela se lembrou do namorado ter comentado algo sobre sua volta, na noite desastrosa que tinha sido o seu aniversário. E ao se lembrar que Sasuke pedira por instruções para o hospital, Sakura apertou o braço de Karin, sentindo suas pernas fraquejar. Por sorte, já estava sentada.

— Por que será que ele estava indo ao hospital? — perguntou. E ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos depois de ouvir as palavras que disse.

— Vamos torcer para que seja uma das amigas dele. — Karin responde, cruzando os dedos.

— Seria melhor dizer: vamos torcer para que não seja nada grave! — lhe beliscou. Karin sempre foi meio desligada com os outros. Era do tipo de pessoa que parecia se importar mais consigo mesma. Não que a considerasse má pessoa; era apenas um costume feio que tinha.

—... Com as amigas vadias dele! — revirou os olhos — Confessa, Sah! Você teria um treco se soubesse que seu Itachi quebrou a unha!

Ela não respondeu por que não queria confessar que realmente fosse essa pessoa egoísta, que Karin sutilmente sugeria. Tudo o que fez, foi pegar o celular do bolso e ligar para o namorado, que atendeu a ligação imediatamente.

— Aconteceu algo? — Sakura mal deu chance dele atender a ligação, sem reparar que ele respondera ao primeiro toque.

— _Eu que pergunto... Por quê?_

— Estou na praça com a Karin, e seu irmão acabou de passar pedindo por instruções para o hospital... Achei que pudesse ter acontecido algo...

— _Como é que você sabe que é o Sasuke?_

— Eu não mencionei que estava com a Karin?

— Ah_, sim! Me desculpe... Ah, merda! Então ele já chegou... Eu te ligo mais tarde._ — e então, ela ouviu aquele "tu-tu-tu" irritante vindo do outro lado da linha.

Sakura ficou olhando para seu aparelho nas mãos, se perguntando como ele pôde ter desligado sem ao menos lhe dizer que estava tudo bem. O cretino sequer havia lhe respondido.

— Você já disse a ele que sabe algo sobre o Sasuke? — Karin perguntou.

— Não... Mas ele deve suspeitar que já tenha ouvido os boatos.

E Sakura não fazia a menor idéia de qual seria a reação do Itachi quando, efetivamente, soubesse que ela tinha ouvido algo sobre as peripécias intragáveis do seu irmão. Não era de se admirar que ele não gostasse mesmo de falar sobre a família. Mas, assim mesmo, ela desejava que ele pudesse se abrir mais com ela.


End file.
